icecreamstandfandomcom-20200214-history
Prestige
The prestige system allows players who have completed all 5 quests to restart the game and gain various bonuses on subsequent play-throughs. Prestige percentage is determined based on the number of Flavours and Add-ons that have been unlocked on the current game, and amount of cash you have earned this prestige. Prestige Benefits Each prestige has a maximum value of 50.00000%, and can be done up to 8 times, for a possible maximum of 400.00000%. For the 9th prestige and above, you will be overwriting your lowest prestige. Due to the long time required to get a very high prestige on the first few play-throughs, it is generally thought that anything 45% and above is a good prestige. This bonus is used when calculating the price of flavours and for the various bonuses (combo/trending/add-on events), and thus can significantly increases your income per minute. The prestige percentage is also used to determine when you can purchase the various cones. Prestige Calculations and Theory There are two components to prestige that each contribute up to half (25.00000%) of the prestige percentage: the number of unlocked flavours + add-ons, and the amount of cash you have earned this prestige. The relevant prestige formulas are shown below, and the implications of these formulas will be explained in the sub-sections that follow. Calculated Prestige % = 25% * (F + A)/180 + 25% * $/($ + 1,000,000) Displayed Prestige % = ROUNDPrestige % ; 5 where: *F is the number of unlocked flavours *A is the number of unlocked add-ons *$ is the amount of cash earned this prestige (value can be found in your stats page) *ROUND [ xxxxx ; 5] indicates that xxxx is then rounded to 5 decimal places Total Prestige = ROUNDPrestige % 1 + Calculated Prestige % 2 + ... + Calculated Prestige % 8 ; 5 'Explaining 25% * (F + A)/180' There are a total of 90 flavours, and 90 add-ons, giving a total of 180 items to unlock. This means that each item is worth 0.13889% of the prestige bonus (rounded to 5 decimal places). 'Explaining 25% * $/($ + 1,000,000)' The cash section is less intuitive, as it is not a straight-forward % for each million dollars, but rather a sliding scale that becomes harder and harder to raise as cash earned increases. The table below shows the prestige %'s that would be obtained at various levels of earned cash, assuming all flavours and add-ons have been unlocked: * Rounded to 9 decimal places. The game itself saves 15 decimal places. ** $40 trillion is needed in order to obtain 400.00000% displayed prestige due to rounding. Explained in more detail below. *** $5 sextillion is needed in order to obtain a true 400.00000% prestige. Explained in more detail below. As the table shows, it is fairly easy to get to 49%, but after that the amount of cash required begins to increase rapidly. This is why for first prestiges, as starting players will not likely be unlocking the highest levels of flavours and add-on, it is recommended that anything above 45% is fairly reasonable. 'Explaining Calculated versus Diplayed Prestige' The game will only display (and use) 5 decimal places (displayed prestige %); however, all calculations are done with the calculated prestige % (15 decimal places). Once a player has prestiged 8 times at 45% or more, a goal of being listed on the prestige leaderboard may be desired. At this point, players will need to begin overwriting previous prestiges, but a full understanding of rounding and its impacts is required in order to determine what cash levels are needed before prestiging. Based on the previous table, many players assume that prestiging 8 times, with $5 trillion cash each time (which will display as 50.00000%), will give 400.00000%, but this is incorrect. The total prestige formula uses calculated prestige, not the displayed prestige, and thus it will be calculated as: 49.999 995 000% * 8 = 399.999 960 000% This will be rounded to 5 decimal places, resulting in a total displayed prestige of 399.99996%. Due to this issue, if a player wanted to achieve 400.00000%, the must achieve at least 399.999 995% in order to round up to 400.00000%, which works out to: 399.999 995% / 8 = 49.999 999 375% or $40 trillion cash. To avoid confusion, some people refer to this $40 trillion prestige as a "True 50% Prestige", although given current maximum incomes, it would take around 1.25 years to achieve a single True 50% Prestige (assumed 24/7 income of $60 million). An even higher prestige is possible, referred to as a "True 400% Prestige", where the calculated prestige becomes rounded to 50.000 000 000 000 00%. This is currently impossible to achieve, as it would require cash earned to be in excess of $5 sextillion dollars, which would take over 158 million years to obtain.